


why do you hide (in my head)

by pfwoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfwoojin/pseuds/pfwoojin
Summary: Park Jihoon doesn't need to know his name to hate him (or better said, have a crush on him).Park Woojin is just listening to, probably, some Drake shit.ㅡBased on Mon Laferte's song "El diablo".





	why do you hide (in my head)

_First verse, El diablo._

_♡_

 

Jihoon's eyes are tired. There's no sunshine in the late evening of a monday, the first day of classes after so many time (read it as, some weeks). It was a hard day, a hard morning and a hard everything ㅡ he just wanted to sleep a little bit.   
  
But even with all of his wishes for the bus making his night a little bit easier, there was only time to waste at waiting. It was awful, his SOPA's uniform was the only thing that gave some color at the dark image. Under the stars that are appearing one by one, the moonlight is doing his thing.    
  
Across the street, there was just one boy. One boy that doesn't go to his school, like his uniform can told. With the black jacket, his lips moving to words that can't be deciphered with the distance between them can tell he's listening to some music. Jihoon wish it was him with the headphones, listening to something that he likes.   
  
But he isn't.   
  
For some reason, he hates the boy.   
  
He's tired of his black jacket, his black backpack, the pretty color of his skin. He's tired of everything. He's just tired, so he hates him ㅡ even without knowing him, he just does. His voice, his name: things that Jihoon can only imagine.   
  
If he would give the nameless boy a story, it wouldn't be a really good one (just because he's that salty). But for some reason, he can't stop thinking about him. About his life, the life that he idealize he has. Maybe Jihoon's staring a little bit more than he should, because one second after the realization the boy's looking at him.   
  
He grins. The dumbass grins and Jihoon hates that grin. Because it's just so cute, the way his faces is so different when he does it ㅡ so handsome. So he hates him a little bit more.   
  
The dark night, the shining moon, the stars that are a lot right now. The cold breeze, the smiles that keeps in the other boy's lips. And the pretty snaggletooth.   
  
  
Fuck him and his pretty smile.   
  
He hates him, because even in his home and under the blankets of his bed, he just keep thinking about him.   
  
Jihoon's tired.   
  
And his gay ass, whipped.   
  
The black jacket's boy is in his dream that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add that my first lenguage is not english, as you can see. I hope you like the work. ♡ 
> 
> twt: woojsnoona.


End file.
